


Guerra civil

by Satoki_72



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Au historico, Multi, Viñetas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Histórico- Básicamente un recogido de viñetas de la guerra de secesión americana, con puntos de vista desde los dos bandos del conflicto. CroKri, JohnVriska, Nitramcest, RoxyDirk, DaveJade, RoseMary… Largo etc. Hay un posible y destacado OoC en algunos personajes, que se adecuan a las formas históricas. (Dedicado a Valentina)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kankri

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Tan solo quería añadir, que well esto era una historia que había diseñado para ser algo más, un longfic de hecho. Pero dado que mi capacidad de autocompromiso no tiene más esperanza de vida que una semana… Pues al final se han quedado como pequeñas viñetas representativas, y bueno no tan fieles a la history que a la story que quería contar. De todos modos no las tengo todas las viñetas ready, pero iré subiéndolas poco a poco. Y dicho esto, abandono el texto de ego exagerado y os dejo con la historia.

Kankri se encontraba apoyado en la entrada de aquella tienda de lona barata de color azul oscuro. Era quizá la tienda más grande de todo el descampado, para el comandante Cronus Ampora por supuesto. Él era casi como un hermano, aunque la realidad era que eran primos lejanos. Se habían criado juntos por los infortunios de la vida, que se habían llevado a la madre de uno en las fiebres del parto y a los padres del otro en un tiroteo en Texas. Así había sido como Kankri Vantas había terminado viviendo en la plantación de tabaco de los Ampora, en el estado de Virginia. 

Su casi hermano, llamarle así le parecía una guasa, estaba frente a él y de todas aquellas tropas de críos que no tenían ni idea de cómo coger una bayoneta. Estaba hablándoles, animándoles a la contienda, porque muchos de ellos cuando llegaran a la línea de fuego querrían huir. Y nadie les culpaba, pero el número de efectivos es importante en la guerra.   
No podían permitirse el lujo de matar ellos mismos a sus propios desertores, debían luchar por la libertad del sud. 

La mirada fiera de Cronus al hablar era atractiva, fuerte y decidida. Pocos conocían lo que de verdad pensaba el Ampora, pero Kankri lo sabía. Sabía también que aunque miles de muchachas lo pretendieran con sus coquetos parpadeos y dulces miradas, probablemente ninguna consiguiera gustarle. 

Cronus soltó la bayoneta y la apoyó contra un montículo de tierra situado a su izquierda, para sonreír a las tropas y dejar que se disolviesen hasta el entrenamiento. Con pisar firme y pasándose el brazo por la frente, el Ampora se acercó a su tienda mirando a Kankri seguirle al interior.

— Ven aquí — dijo el Vantas una vez dentro, arrastrándole frente a él y colocándole la camisa del uniforme por dentro del fajín rojo.— Hablas delante de esos chicos tan desaliñado, que difícilmente puedan atender a tus palabras fijándose en todo este caos. 

El comandante dibujó una sonrisa burlona y alargó su mano hasta el cuello de Kankri, arrastrando su cara contra la de él. El menudo le apartó bruscamente, notaba su corazón latir a una velocidad vertiginosa y se sentía estúpidamente incómodo. No podía negar que le gustaba, desde niños había sido así. Atraído por los congéneres de su mismo sexo y aterrado de esto mismo, había decido estudiar teología. El celibato era la mejor opción a caer en los pecados de la sodomía… Y era fácil en la mayoría de los casos, pero con Cronus era diferente. 

El moreno lo soltó y dejó que le rechazara haciendo una mueca de asco. Caminó despacio hasta la mesa del fondo y tomó un cigarrillo de la pequeña pitillera de plata que allí se hallaba. Encendió el cigarrillo esperando escuchar la voz del Vantas. 

—No sé qué diablos crees, no entiendo ni por qué sigues intentando que yo caiga en tu red— empezó a reprochar Kankri mientras se cruzaba de brazos.— Respeto tu forma pecaminosa de vida, pero deberías pensar en lo poco que dudarían en lincharte si supieran que…

Cronus inspiró el humo del tabaco, notando su fuerte sabor en la boca y el calor de este descender por su cuello, se giró y miró a su primo. Siempre había sido el objeto de su deseo, quizá por qué había sido su primer amor de adolescencia, quizá por qué a pesar de desearlo nunca daba el siguiente paso, pero pensar en él era como la morfina cuando le dolía todo el cuerpo o como la copa de wiski antes de acostarse. Silencioso le tiró el humo a la cara haciéndole callar de su discurso moral y lleno de terror hacía ser diferente.   
—Eso es sumamente ofensivo por tu parte, Cronus— repitió como tantas veces había hecho antes. 

—¿Sabes que es ofensivo? Que después de tantos años sigas rechazándome, cuando los dos sabemos que es lo que quieres — contestó el Ampora dejándose caer sobre el colchón sencillo que tenía en la tienda. 

—Pero… Es un pecado— Kankri cerró los ojos y se imaginó tomando definitivamente los hábitos. Si, aquello era lo que de verdad quería. 

—No me vengas con tonterías, la guerra también es un pecado— Cronus le dio la espalda y tras dar una calada honda prosiguió.— A fin de cuentas consiste en matar y mírate, aquí estás. 

Kankri se sentó en la cama y tendió su brazo sobre la espalda de su primo. Tenía toda la razón, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía otro sitio mejor donde estar.

—No estás siendo justo, sabes porque motivo estoy aquí…— “Contigo”, ahogó la palabra en su garganta. 

Cronus se volteó a la par que tomaba disimuladamente la mano de Kankri. 

—Ya lo sé — comprendía el gran sacrificio del Vantas hacía por él, entendiéndole y respetándole a pesar de no poder sufrir las elecciones que tomaba. Cronus se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. En realidad él odiaba aquella estúpida guerra incluso más que su primo, pero no podía evitar sentir la hipocresía de la unión como una ofensa a su forma de vida. Querían la libertad de los negros, son igual que nosotros decían, pero luego no toleraban compartir los bares o que les hablasen igual que a cualquier otro ciudadano.— Pero es necesario que estemos aquí, piensa en Porrim…

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del Vantas. Porrim era la mujer negra que los había criado a los dos, la única concepción de madre que tenían. Podía recordarla la primera vez que él le gritó que no era su verdadera madre, y como ella le había negado con el dedo alzado diciendo “ no, no, no, i’m your mama now”.

Aquel día también había sido el día que había sabido que Cronus y él eran diferentes. Corriendo entre las plantas de tabaco, el pequeño Kankri se había caído haciéndose una increíble herida en la rodilla y no dejaba de llorar. Porrim le había llevado a la casucha de los negros, detrás de la casa de la plantación. Sentándolo sobre una mesa, le había limpiado la herida y había aplicado una hierba que escocía sobre la herida y había besado superficialmente la herida. 

—¿Por qué le besas la rodilla? — preguntó el pequeño Cronus, manchado de barro. Cuando él se hacía heridas jamás lloraba, por lo que Porrim tampoco había hecho aquello con él. 

—Espanto al espíritu que le hace llorar — afirmó la mujer pasando sus dedos por la cabeza del chiquillo. 

Cronus abrió los ojos, preguntándose si aquel espíritu era parecido al espíritu santo del que hablaban en la iglesia.

—Y ¿así se curará antes? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La alta negra asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Cronus sonrió —.Vámonos Kankri.  
El chico se dejó caer de la mesa, colocándose junto a su primo y Porrim los miró salir de la casucha. 

—Una carrera hasta el final del camino, el que gane duerme hoy en la cama grande — dijo el Ampora, harto de ceder la cama a su primo y dormir en una más pequeña.  
Kankri negó con la cabeza.

—Aún me duele, no puedo correr. 

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Cronus se arrodilló y besó la rodilla de su primo varias veces. El pequeño herido rio, no se creía aquellas cosas de brujería, pero un extraño sentimiento le invadió. Le gustaba la atención del Ampora.

— También podríamos dormir juntos en la cama grande — pensó el Vantas.


	2. Vriska

Vriska se limpió las manos en el vestido, era de Jade y le daba igual si se manchaba de la sangre de aquel soldado que acaba de llegar al hospital. Miró su rostro con calma, era un superviviente más, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? 

Una mueca de asco se dibujó en la cara de la Serket cuando vio el hueso astillado saliéndose de la pierna izquierda del soldado. También tenía herido el brazo, y aunque no tanto, pintaba feo. Si el doctor English procedía como era habitual, aquel tipo perdería brazo y pierna el mismo día. A pesar de ello, la chica se arrodilló junto a la camilla y examinó el brazo maltrecho. Agarró una de las palanganas con agua y cuidadosamente limpió la herida, odiaba tener que hacer todo aquello. Seguidamente tomó entre sus dedos un trozo de venda, era de seda. 

El tacto fino de la tela evocó en su mente a Feferi Peixes. Se había casado pocas semanas atrás con un traje de novia patético, precisamente porque la mayor parte de las telas de calidad estaban siendo usadas para vendar heridas. Vendas que rodeaban brazos, piernas y cabezas malheridas con el único fin de que los soldados no perdieran toda la sangre del cuerpo y pudieran disparar una vez más aquellas estúpidas bayonetas. Si tenían suerte morirían en el campo de batalla y no de forma ridícula en una enfermería o de viejos en una vida de tullidos incapaces. 

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de la morena mientras rodeaba el brazo del herido. Ella solo esperaba que aquella guerra terminara de una vez, casarse con John de una vez por todas y vivir el resto de sus días haciendo lo que le apeteciera en la plantación que el chico le había prometido. Se podía imaginar a sí misma, horas y horas reposando y tomando el sol. 

Terezi, sentada en una de las pocas camillas vacías, se miraba las manos. Su traje estaba ajado y manchado de sangre de alguno de aquellos chicos que perdían la vida y se convertían en el orgullo de la confederación. 

—Estas manos tendrían que oler a pólvora y no a sangre —dijo levantándolas y tendiéndose en la camilla.— Si las mujeres disparáramos los fusiles, otro gallo cantaría en las batallas…

Vriska dejó escapar un bufido. Solo le faltaba eso, que además de tener que oír los gritos de heridos, enfermos y moribundos, le tocara disparar a los estúpidos yankees.

—No, no, Vris, yo lo preferiría a esto—insistió la pelirroja. Ya habían hablado antes de lo mucho que le abrumaba la decrepitud del lugar, donde las bromas no eran bien vistas y las damas eran tratadas como esclavas. 

—“La guerra no es para damas”— se mofó la morena imitando la voz del doctor English, mientras pensaba que la guerra ya afectaba a todas las mujeres de Vriginia, les gustara o no. 

Terezi dejó escapar una risotada, solo interrumpida por un gemido de alguno de los moribundos de la sala. 

—¿De verdad no preferirías luchar? — preguntó curiosa Terezi. 

—No lo sé —negó con la cabeza Vriska. Se sentía furiosa, eso era lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta. Notaba la ira atrapando su cuerpo, era ira contra ella misma, ira contra John, ira contra los yankees, ira contra los confederados…— No luchamos en las jodidas trincheras, pero si lo hacemos aquí, también sufrimos la guerra.

—¡Eh! ¡Ese lenguaje! —se quejó Feferi que rondaba por allí. Era una firme creyente de la confederación, su recién marido estaba en el frente y fingía que no le daba miedo quedarse viuda. Toda una heroína para la comunidad, todo fachada a los ojos de la Serket.

—Se están muriendo ¡Les da igual! —vociferó Vriska extendiendo los brazos y señalando a la mayoría de hombres encamados que se encontraban en la sala.   
Uno de aquellos soldados empezó a toser violentamente, a lo que Terezi respondió arrodillándose junto a él y sirviéndole un poco de agua. En aquel momento el doctor English apareció al fondo de la habitación con rictus sombrío. Su cara siempre era un espejo de emociones, como le pasaba a casi todos los miembros de la familia Egbert. 

—Necesito su ayuda — le dijo a Vriska. Pronto formaría parte de su familia, pero aún no y aún la trataba con ciertos formalismos. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma inusual, que alarmó a la morena de inmediato. ¿Estaría bien John? ¿Habría muerto dejándola tan sola como ya habían hecho sus condenados padres cuando solo era una niña? 

—Sí — contestó con dureza. Mantuvo su mirada firme, nadie tenía porque saber que ella conocía el miedo.   
Ambos caminaron a paso ligero hasta el final de la estancia. En el caso de Vriska con cierta dificultad gracias a aquel vestido, el cual odió profundamente a pesar de ser de las indumentarias más hermosas y caras que jamás podría permitirse llevar. Era incómoda para trabajar y además ni siquiera era suya. 

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó en voz baja antes de llegar a salir por completo de la sala. Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo. 

— John… Ha desaparecido — mencionó sin girarse a mirarla. Para él, ella no era más que una cazafortunas que había engatusado a su hermano con su belleza y sus maneras descuidadas.— Pero lo que quería era pedirte ayuda para una amputación…

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de la Serket centrando toda su ira sobre aquel estúpido. Su prometido quizá estaba preso de los yankees, quizá muerto o quién sabía y él lo mencionaba como el que va a ir a ordeñar a una vaca… 

—Pídele ayuda a otra — escupió las palabras la morena y se encaminó fuera del hospital. Estaba harta de aquella idiotez, de las damas sonrientes que darían su vida por el orgullo de la confederación y de fingir que era ingenua y tonta. Sabía que le pedía ayuda porque la mayoría se desmayaban cuando oían los gritos de los heridos cuando serraban el hueso y veían la sangre, pero ella no tenía por qué soportarlo ni un día más.


	3. Rufioh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Upd8 más mierdosa. Y mean, la de homestuck… que te den Caliborn. Y ahora vuelvo a mi rolo: Nitramcest, que tampoco es nada del otro mundo pero well.

— Quiero volver a casa, Rufioh — había lloriqueado Tavros media hora antes —. Te prometo que me casaré con Nepeta y me olvidaré de todo, pero volvamos a casa.

Rufioh había cerrado los ojos y había fingido que no le escuchaba. Estaban a muchísimas millas de casa, Luisana estaba muy lejos. No eran una familia especialmente rica, pero si poseían un esclavo, y pobre del Nitram si su esposa Damara perdía a aquel negro. 

El Matrimonio entre Damara Megido y Rufioh Nitram había sido como un cuento de hadas, pero duró poco por la poca paciencia de ella y las dificultades económicas que azotaron al negocio familiar. El Nitram no era capaz de asumir el estatus de vida que la dama requería, y fácilmente se dejó llevar por sus instintos más viscerales. 

—Tavros, todos queremos irnos a casa— dijo finalmente el hermano mayor sentándose en un saliente de roca. Él quería irse especialmente a casa, volver a la rutina del huerto y a los besos a escondidas con su hermano. Pero estaban en guerra y si no quería una esposa denunciara las situaciones que había visto en su casa debía estar allí hasta que terminara la guerra. Lo único que le aseguraba que Damara no contara todo aquello, era conseguir que Sollux no pudiera irse de la casa.

—Sí, ya sé que hasta el capitán Ampora quiere irse a casa— apretó los labios el menor y desvió la mirada —. Pero tú y yo podríamos irnos, esta guerra ya…

El mayor le tapó la boca al pequeño de forma instintiva. Todos sabían que el sur tenía los días contados, pero nadie hablaba de aquello, ni lo admitía en voz alta. No tenían industria metalúrgica, no tenían ni la mitad de efectivos y además sufrían un increíble bloqueo por la zona marítima. Rufioh miró a izquierda y derecha, a pesar de que había algunas personas a su alrededor, nadie parecía escuchar nada. Debía ser la ventaja de estar cerca de la tienda de los heridos, pues a veces se oían los lamentos de los que partían y la mayoría de soldados rehuían aquel lugar o cruzaban a paso ligero. 

Tavros le miró con sus almendrados ojos haciéndole sentir malvado por decirle cosas que ni él mismo quería oír. Todos tenían miedo, especialmente porque sabían que la morfina se guardaba para los más importantes. El chico suspiró y miró a su hermano sentarse junto a él. Sus piernas se rozaban ligeramente, y no podía evitar echar de menos las horas   
entre las sabanas junto a él. 

— Es una lástima que aquí siempre estemos rodeados de gente — mustió Tavros mordiéndose el labio y mirando a una arboleda lejana. 

Rufioh se ruborizó, no esperaba algo tan directo de su hermano. Él era su debilidad y su error. Se levantó del saliente y caminó despacio pero con pasos seguros hasta cualquier lugar alejado del ajetreo. Deseaba más que nunca hablar con su hermano del modo que siempre había hecho.  
El menor le siguió ansioso, no era tan valiente como para tomar las cosas que quería cuando las quería, pero sí para pedirlas en una súplica. Al llegar a la arboleda, Tavros se apoyó contra un árbol con la cadera y esperó a que su hermano hablara.

—Cuando termine la guerra, tendrás que irte de casa — dijo Rufioh cerrando los ojos, para notar como las manos de Tavros se enlazaban con las suyas y este le arrastraba contra él. 

—O podríamos irnos los dos — susurró el pequeño instantes antes de recibir un intenso beso de su hermano. Una de las manos de Rufioh se coló entre el pelo de Tavros, acariciándole mientras sus labios se rozaban sin cesar. 

—No, Tav —, le devolvió el susurro al oído para después morder levemente su oreja —. Esta es la última vez que esto pasa.  
Antes de que Tavros pudiera replicar, devolverle el mordisco o tan siquiera llorar por aquel rechazo, la trompeta sonó. Tenían que arreplegarse, estaban convocándolos para otra batalla. 

Ambos corrieron a formar filas tras recoger sus bayonetas. En la mente de Tavros siempre aparecía la imagen cruel de cómo el capitán Ampora había agujerado el cuerpo muerto de un soldado enemigo para enseñarles a usarlas. El recuerdo del olor a putrefacción de aquel hombre que merecía una sepultura justa, las moscas y el tedioso calor se arremolinaban en su cabeza junto con los nervios de otra batalla, haciéndole vomitar. Rufioh le miró incomodo, le comprendía pero se sentía avergonzado de que ni siquiera fingiera endereza. 

Caminaron menos de doce minutos, cuando vislumbraron la hilera de uniformes azules listos para a batalla. A veces desear que fuera corta y que ganaran solo era un rezo para salir vivo. 

Casi sin tener tiempo a respirar, Tavros avanzó sosteniendo su miedo del mismo modo que se aferraba a aquella arma que tanto le incomodaba. El turno de disparos pasó rápido antes de que los hombres se abalanzaran los unos con los otros y el calor de la batalla le abrumara.

Con gran esfuerzo, Rufioh le seguía de cerca, una necesidad le empujaba a protegerle y aunque sabía que aquello era un completo error, no podía evitarlo.

Cuando aquel soldado de la unión apareció perpendicular al pequeño Nitram, el mayor no pudo evitar lanzarse contra este y le clavó la bayoneta. Seguidamente tiró del arma hacía atrás mientras empujaba con la pierna aquel uniforme azul, cuando un perdigón de bala rozó su muslo. Si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar, si el movimiento de todos aquellos hombres que buscaban a otro al que arrancarle la vida, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Pero avanzó dispuesto a ser uno más de ellos, cuando sus botas raídas tropezaron con un cuerpo. 

Rufioh cayó al suelo sobre un uniforme marrón, igual que el suyo. La bala del perdigón que le había rozado era la misma que había atravesado las tripas de aquel militar confederado que agonizaba en el suelo. Apoyó sus manos contra el suelo, clavándose pequeñas piedras en las palmas cuando se percató del oscuro color de pelo de aquel soldado. Tragó saliva, rezando para que ningún miembro del ejército enemigo se fijara en él, y giró despacio el cuerpo de aquel chico. Era Tavros.   
El tiempo se paró en la mente del Nitram, que se abrazó a su hermano tratando de detener el torrente de pensamientos que le atacaban.

—Te vas a poner bien— repetía de forma constante tratando de levantar el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba. — lo sé, porque no tendrás que irte de casa, te vas a poner bien. 

El pequeño de los Nitram trató de hablar, pero un pequeño reguero de sangre salió de su boca poniendo nervioso a Rufioh, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran de nuevo contra la arena. 

Unas botas aparecieron en el marco de visión del Nitram, que levantó la mirada y vio ante él a un miembro del ejército de la unión. El corazón del confederado se encogió, aquel era su final y lo único que tenía de bueno es que estaba junto a su hermano. El soldado tiró su arma y empujó a Rufioh hacía atrás, para levantar el cuerpo de Tavros.

— ¡Levántate! — gritó. Su flequillo se amontonaba cubriéndole los ojos y era más difícil que en la mayoría de personas comprender que pensamientos escondía su cabeza.

Rufioh le miró confundido, pero se levantó obedeciendo aquella orden. Sin arma en las manos era un esclavo de aquel enemigo.   
Mituna le tendió en los brazos a su hermano herido y después de empujarle en dirección al campamento confederado, recogió su arma.   
Estupefacto, el Nitram avanzó con su hermano en brazos. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para salvarle la vida.


	4. Roxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me obligo a escribir y no sé por qué. La semana que viene seré un nini again y well.. Casi preferiría morir junto con RoSe. Because i love her. Y en verdad no sé por qué he escrito esto( el capi, because yo pienso en el JohnRoxy ahora mismo.

Roxy se pellizcó ligeramente las mejillas, el ama de llaves había ido a avisarla de que Dirk la llamaba. No sabía por qué se molestaba en aparecer siempre sobria e impoluta frente a su marido, después de casi seis años juntos ya había dejado claro que aquello era un matrimonio de conveniencias. Dirk era su mejor amigo, pero su relación nunca había trascendido de sinceras charlas de arte y filosofía. 

La rubia colocó sus pechos estratégicamente en aquel corsé y desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa de aquel vestido dejando su cuello al descubierto. Era la única de sus amigas casadas que aún no había engendrado un hijo, y era normal, Dirk y ella prácticamente no tenían relaciones íntimas. Pero no podía quejarse, la guerra contra el sur se había iniciado hacía casi un año y él no había pensado en alistarse. Era probable que sus raíces en el sud no le permitieran tomar partido en la contienda, después de todo Dirk no hablaba de la familia que tenía en Virginia. 

Finalmente la chica se pasó los dedos por el pelo, moldeándolo ligeramente, y abrió la puerta que abría al despacho de Dirk. Le gustaba el tacto metálico de aquellos picaportes dorados, le gustaba el lujo de la grande biblioteca que compartían y el dineral que se gastaba en traerle los vestidos más exquisitos de Francia. A pesar de todo, Dirk era un buen marido. 

—¿Qué ocurre, querido? — preguntó al entrar mientras se contoneaba hasta la silla dónde Dirk se hallaba. 

Él abrió los brazos y dejó que se sentara sobre sus piernas, le gustaba como Roxy acariciaba sus patillas y se apoyaba sobre él mientras hablaban. 

— Nunca hemos hablado de visitar a mi familia — dijo con la mirada fija en un retrato pintado de pequeño tamaño, situado sobre la mesa del escritorio. En este aparecían Dave y él de pequeños.Notó las manos de Roxy girar su cara para que la mirara. — Ya sé que estamos en guerra, no soy idiota Roxy, me refiero a cuando termine la guerra. 

—¿No opinas que es pronto para ver el final? — apuntó la rubia. Era lista, aquello era lo que había hecho que Dirk tomara la determinación de casarse con ella, era la mujer con más cerebro que había conocido en toda la zona de Nueva Inglaterra.

— Si, pero tarde o temprano terminará.— Roxy paseó sus dedos por el pelo de Dirk. Le gustaba aquel tono rubio un poco más oscuro que el suyo propio.— Cuando eso ocurra, gane un lado o gane otro, quiero asegurarme de que los Strider no pierden las tierras que mi padre nos legó a mi hermano y a mí. 

Roxy sonrió, comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Si ganaban los yankees, solo él tendría el poder económico para mantener aquellos terrenos y Dirk junto con ella contaban con las influencias adecuadas. Si por el contrario los vencedores eran los confederados, muy probablemente se quedarían sin casa, sin dinero y sin influencia, por lo que su hermano Dave sería la calve para mantener aquel estatus de vida que tenían. 

La rubia besó la mejilla de su esposo, conformándose con aquello ya que no habría besos de pasión, nunca los había habido. 

—Entonces, cuando termine la guerra viajaremos al sud — afirmó ella. Le encantaba que toda decisión, monetaria o familiar, también pasara por sus manos antes de que él la ejecutara. 

Se levantó de sus rodillas y caminó hasta la puerta, contoneándose de nuevo con su polisón y sus aires coquetos. Una botella de wiski la esperaba en la alacena, y no podía evitar desear hasta la última gota de esta. 

—¡Ah! Querida…— la voz de Dirk interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia, que se giró y lo vio de pie mirándola fijamente— Cuando vayamos al sud, me gustaría que intentáramos tener un hijo.

Un ligero rubor subió por la cara del chico, que al notar la cara de Roxy cambiar de su habitual pesadumbre a la alegría que solía tener antes de que se casaran desvió la mirada.

—Eso sería genial — contestó ella mientras corría estirando sus brazos hacía él. Aquello era probablemente lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Se lanzó a besarle en los labios, deseando que aquello fuera el cambio que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, pero él se apartó.

— Deberías dejar de beber tanto — sentenció secamente mientras pasaba sus manos por la estrecha cintura de Roxy.   
Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Dirk, mirando hacia un lado opuesto, se sentía despreciable en sí misma. Era posible que su aliento apestase a aquella bebida destinada a hombres… Notó la mano de su esposo acariciar su cabeza y besar su frente. Aún que le diera un hijo, no parecía que fuera a ser el marido que deseaba.

—Haré lo posible para complacerte, Dirk — su voz sonó monótona. 

Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas amarla como se merecía, pero sabía que algo estaba mal en aquel Dirk Strider, algo que no iba a cambiar nunca. La apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio. 

—Te quiero, Roxy — dijo esperando que algún día aquellas palabras se parecieran más a lo que ella deseaba oír que a lo que él sentía cuando las pronunciaba.


	5. Sollux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, la semana pasada no publiqué pero es que fue algo complicada. The girl and I broke up. Y es culpa mía y… Well que odio mis días un poco e intento llenar el vacío con nonsense, cigarretes and alcohol.

La luz de la lámpara de aceite  iluminaba sobre aquella gran caja del puerto el tablero de damas al que aquellos dos negros libres jugaban. Sollux, de piel negra y oscura jugaba más superficialmente de lo que lo hubiera hecho en su casa, con sus antiguos amos. Observaba con detalle a aquel nativo americano nakota, los blancos les ponían en el mismo saco, pero lo cierto era que él lo veía tan diferente como a los blancos. No era que él creyese que estaba por encima de aquella otra gente, mas no eran iguales.

— He visto que sabes escribir, cuando nos alistábamos — comentó saltando por encima de una de las fichas del Equius, comiéndosela y preparándose para el siguiente movimiento. Realmente sentía curiosidad por aprender a leer y escribir, es más probablemente lo necesitaría como hombre libre —. ¿Me enseñarías?

— ¿Es que no sabes leer? — preguntó sorprendido. A él le habían enseñado sus amos y no comprendía que la capacidad de leer y escribir era un lujo destinado a muy pocos entre los esclavos. La familia Strider le había criado tras comprar a su madre embarazada de pocas semanas, y a pesar de que sabía que Aradia y Kanaya no tenían ni idea de aquel sistema de codificación, pensaba que aquello radicaba entre el gran abismo que había entre mujeres y hombres.

— Mis señores me tenían destinado a otras tareas — dijo el negro pensando en cómo sus funciones eran servir a Damara. Al principio ayudándola en la cocina, otras veces metiéndose en las sabanas de aquella mujer.

Sollux tenía que admitir que al principio todo aquello se le había hecho un mundo. Una casa de blancos en el que el señor se escondía en el sótano con su hermano, y una señora deseosa de unos brazos fuertes que la empujaran contra la cama y le dieran placer. Estaban jodidamente locos, ¿pero quién no lo estaba? Por lo menos no le había comprado uno de aquellos locos señores que obligaba a los negros a pelear hasta la muerte con sus congéneres.

— Y tú, quieres aprender a leer ¿es por eso que quieres ser libre? —. Todo aquello le hacía pensar en su motivo por luchar en aquella guerra.  Deseaba que los nakotas pudieran volver a su hogar, cazando en las estepas y viajando por los hermosos parajes de las tierras que les pertenecían desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Equius nunca había formado parte de aquella tribu, no de forma real. Conocía todas las historias de héroes de su linaje gracias a su madre, historias de una época mágica en los que la mayoría de los de su raza eran libres y cazaban bisontes por toda la estepa. Su madre le había contado que él era miembro de la realeza, y no podía evitar soñar con vivir con los pocos nakota que quedaban aún. Aquel era uno de sus motivos para la guerra, el otro era Aradia. Aquella sioux no era ni de lejos de la realeza,  pero era otra nativa americana que servía a los Strider. Merecía ser libre, pero sobretodo el motivo real por el que quería sacarla de allí era para convertirla en su mujer. Quería protegerla, darle cobijo bajo sus mantas y darle la vida que una sioux se merecía.

— Entre otras cosas — admitió Sollux.

Él no quería ser como un hombre blanco, el voto le importaba un carajo, como todas las facciones políticas que Lincoln pregonaba probablemente para vender su forma de vida norteña. En parte solo quería poder desatarse de Damara. No era que al principio la amase, pero el roce hace el cariño y ellos habían tenido mucho roce. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en aquello. Odiaba no poder tener una descendencia con ella. Que le hubiera negado que deseaba huir con él, cuando estaba claro que el pusilánime de su marido ni siquiera le daba el estatus que quería. Por lo menos él la hacía gritar en la cama, sabía trabajar el campo y podía darle algo más decente.

Además, no quería que Damara matara a su hijo no nato. No ahora que había un poco de luz en el túnel para la criatura. Porque sí, aquella blanca llevaba en su seno a su hijo. Nunca había sido un ilusionado padre,  de hecho nunca había tenido expectativas de tener una familia, pero él no había elegido nada de lo que le había tocado vivir. Era su momento de poder escoger y por estúpido que sonara, la elegía a ella y a su futuro hijo.

—Esta guerra nos traerá la libertad — dijo de forma altiva Equius —. Aún que seamos diferentes, tenemos un fin común.

Sollux movió ficha, eliminando las dos últimas de aquel tipo. Estaba decidido a ganar, y cuando la guerra acabara iría a por Damara y se la llevaría lejos de Rufioh. Sería para él, y no importaba una mierda lo que la ley blanca cantara, porque estaba seguro que solo le rechazaba en temor de todas aquellas normativas estúpidas. 


	6. John

Unos brazos se aferraban al cuerpo de John, que dormitaba algo aturdido bajo aquel árbol. Eran las manos de Karkat las que apretaban sus dos cuerpos intentando que el frío les abandonara. Ninguno de los dos conservaba sus botas, sus pies estaban envueltos en raídas mantas que habían robado de una casa pocos días atrás. Estaban demasiado al norte como para pedirlas sin temor de que les dispararan por los trajes de confederados, o por lo menos eso creían.

John se incorporó y se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo, seguía sin saber dónde estaban exactamente. Hacía una semana que caminaban por aquellos bosques que sin duda, no eran Virginia.  Apretó los labios, aquel frío era inusual en zonas como Georgia, por lo que solo podían haber llegado más arriba… Había soñado de nuevo que los fusilaban por desertores. Cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de gritar por un instante, solo quería volver a casa, sentarse junto al fuego a leer con Vriska y pensar en el futuro. Finalmente dejó escapar un pequeño grito de ira, aquella guerra se lo estaba robando todo, hasta aquel futuro.

—¿Por qué gritas? — preguntó Karkat levantándose y haciendo crujir el cuello. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y quería quejarse, en realidad quería gritar también.

El Egbert negó con la cabeza, no quería contárselo. Pensar en expresar todos sus deseos en voz alta le hacía sentirse débil y también en la Serket reprendiéndolo por llorica. El tiempo que pasaba junto al Vantas cada vez le parecía más tedioso, no tenía la culpa, pero inconscientemente no podía evitar culparle y suponía que a Karkat le pasaba lo mismo con él.

—No es nada, Karkat — dijo John desviando la mirada. Era ciertamente incomodo pensar que seguían allí juntos. La noche anterior se habían besado, ni siquiera tenía una explicación de por qué había pasado aquello pero había pasado. Ahora no quería tener que hablar del tema, era vergonzoso y era posible que solo lo hubiera hecho por evitar el frio o por delirio. Le gustaba mucho más besar a Vriska, su prometida, a la que tendría que contarle aquel desliz…

El Vantas lo miró confundido. ¿Habría gritado por lo que había pasado entre ellos? Era raro y ridículo, él iba a casarse con Jade, porque se suponía que era lo que debía hacer. Eran cuñados y era posible que a él le hubiera gustado un poco aquello, pero no era de aquella clase de desviados.

—Tendríamos que intentar viajar hacia el sur— puntualizó John levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra del uniforme. El moreno se olió, odiándose por aquel hedor pegado a la ropa y a su cuerpo. Lo que necesitaba era un buen baño, temía que los piojos y las pulgas lo infectaran como un animal de circo —. Si pudiéramos robar algo de ropa quizá podríamos preguntar sin temor…

— Y quizá podríamos hablar de…— Karkat necesitaba aclarar lo que había ocurrido. Los sucesos de la plantación de los Strider se habían extendido por todo el condado, y no quería que aquel pequeño detalle afectara también a su mundo cuando la guerra acabara. Él no era como decían que Dirk Strider era.

John empezó a andar sin esperar que Karkat terminara de hablar, y sin aguardar a que se levantara. Le conocía perfectamente, sabía que iba a decir y no quería hablarlo.

—¡John! — gritó levantándose de un salto el otro hombre y recogiendo la única arma que les quedaba del suelo. — Tenemos que hablar de… ¡De lo de ayer!

Egbert bufó, estaba demasiado cansado, tenía demasiada hambre y le dolían demasiado los pies para tener aquella conversación. Pero parecía que iba a darse sí o sí, no importaba la opinión que él guardara. Así era su futuro cuñado y así sería siempre.

—No, no tenemos por qué hablar, ya que no pasó nada — dijo tratando de mantener la calma y anudando la manta que usaba como zapato a su pierna.— Hasta que no volvamos a un campamento confederado somos considerandos desertores ¿Sabes qué significa eso, Vantas?

—Sí, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ ¡PERO NO PODEMOS ELUDIR LO QUE PASÓ! —gritó Karkat, necesitaba comprenderlo para que aquello no le afectase o por lo menos saber que John no era gay.  Porque había decidido casarse con una blanca pobre, y aquello solo podía significar que le faltaba algún tornillo.

El suspiro de John fue la única respuesta que llegó a los oídos de Karkat antes de que este se pusiera a andar de nuevo.  El Vantas apretó los dientes y evitando una mueca de enfado, sosteniendo su respiración por un instante. Él necesitaba hablarlo, necesitaba sacarlo fuera porque quizá a él si le gustaba su futuro cuñado. Quizá por aquello le importaba tan poco pensar en el matrimonio con Jade y le molestaba tanto la existencia de Vriska.

—Si te gustan esas cosas, no pasa nada — empezó a hablar calmadamente Karkat mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hasta la altura de John.— No tienes que casarte con Vriska, si es por eso que lo haces porque…

La cara de John se volvió roja de ira. Estaba harto de que le cuestionaran sus decisiones respecto a aquella mujer, era la que él había elegido. Dad Egbert se lo dijo antes de morir cuando le legó todo a pesar de que el heredero fuera Jake, la mujer que escogiera debía ser aquella que él considerada adecuada.

— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ¡Cállate! — Gritó John, conteniendo al máximo toda aquella ira. No podía evitar gesticular de forma exagerada y desear pegarle en la cara— ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Estamos en un páramo helado! ¡Yo solo quiero que la guerra termine, irme a casa y casarme con Vriska! ¡Me importa  muy poco lo que puedas pensar!

El moreno suspiró bajo la atenta mirada de Karkat. Quedaba más que claro que le importaba entre muy poco y nada todo aquello. Sí, se habían besado pero no significaba nada. Continuó andado pensando en la morena.

Vriska había aparecido de causalidad una mañana de mayo, ofrecía sus habilidades de videncia y su acento sureño forzado ya le había dicho a John que mentía nada más oírla.

— Señorita, no es necesario que adivine nuestro futuro — dijo el moreno apartando a Jade de la supuesta adivina. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó dinero de su cartera y se lo entregó.— Con esto tendrá suficiente para pasar un par de días en el próximo pueblo.

Recordaba como la Serket le había mirado confundida, sin saber si coger el dinero o no. Cuando se habían vuelto a ver, había sido de casualidad en una tienda. Él la había pillado intentado robar y sin pensarlo demasiado había pagado por aquellos víveres, ofendiéndola mortalmente. ¿Por qué habría hecho todo aquello? Lo cierto es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero aquel día se la llevó a casa y la contrató como ama de llaves.

— Entonces no significó nada para ti — dijo el Vantas despertando a John de sus recuerdos. Hablaba más para a él mismo que para John.

John le miró y forzó una sonrisa triste. No estaba seguro de que su hermana debiera casarse con él, Karkat nunca sabría hacerla feliz, pero no podía desdecirse sin más.  Dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de pensar en nada tenía que acabar aquella condenada guerra.


	7. Dave

Dave se encontraba acurrucando en el suelo de aquella celda, el suelo esta frío y apenas había espacio. En condiciones normales debería haber estado en una cama, pero en un campo de prisioneros tan abarrotado era una misión casi imposible.  Enderezó su cuerpo y apoyó la espada contra la dura pared de roca, cuando un pequeño ataque de tos le arremetió. Le ardía el pecho, haciendo que un punzante dolor subiera por su garganta y hasta la boca. Luchando por dejar que un soplo de aire atravesara sus pulmones, finalmente logró respirar. Gamzee le había golpeado en la espalda con fuerza, esperando que así el rubio frenara aquella insoportable tos.

Una brisa fría atravesó la estancia, aunque Dave apenas lo notó. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, probablemente por la fiebre de aquella pulmonía que había empezado poco después de ser capturado. Eran prisioneros políticos, no merecían cuidados médicos.

El Strider dejó escapar una risotada que poco a poco se transformó en más de aquella condenada tos. Notaba su boca completamente reseca, pastosa como cuando tenía resaca, y el moco se acumulaba en su garganta casi impidiéndole hablar. Resultaba irónico que La Unión luchara por los derechos de los negros y a él, por ser un confederado, le dejaran morir de aquel modo, solo y tirado en el suelo. Era indigno hasta para un perro.

“Si al menos pudiera despedirme de Jade” se dijo, mientras la recordaba con aquel vestido de color verde sentada en el porche de la plantación de los Egbert.  La última vez que se habían visto ella estaba allí, con las manos apoyadas en sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus negras cortinas de pelo a los lados, recordando a cualquiera que pudiera verla que la belleza existía. Le estaba esperando a él, mirando al horizonte para verle llegar sobre su caballo.  ¿Estaría Jade pasando hambre? ¿Se habría casado ya con Karkat? No tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar sus amigos o su hermano… Solo sabía que iba a morir en aquel lugar.

De golpe un codazo lo despertó de sus estúpidos pensamientos. Había sido Gamzee otra vez, el único que aún se molestaba en comprobar si seguía con vida.

—Tus gachas, hermano — dijo con su peculiar voz. Gamzee era el hijo bastardo de un señor adinerado, que a pesar de su piel oscura había luchado por los estados del sur.— Si te duermes te prometo que me las comeré yo hasta que...

—No me voy a dormir todavía — contestó Dave cortante y agarrando su plato de gachas. Un plato asqueroso en algunas circunstancias, pero que el hambre convertía en un manjar de dioses. Por supuesto “dormir” era la palabra que se decían para no asumir la realidad de que muy pocos iban a salir de aquel lugar con vida.

Se llevó el plato a la boca y dejó caer la pequeña ración de comida en el interior de esta. Aquella miseria terminaba siendo más dolorosa que no haber probado bocado. Tiró el plato al suelo, como solían hacer todos, y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. En aquel mundo solo le quedaba soñar. No había armas con las que luchar, o eso se decía día a día para no pensar en que tal vez se había rendido.

—No quiero que te vayas a la guerra, no quiero perderte — le había dicho la morena parando sus pasos en seco mientras él trataba de avanzar entre los árboles. Dave se había girado a mirarla, firme y quieta, con la mirada baja y con las manos apretadas en su regazo.

El Strider se acercó despacio y la agarró por los hombros. Fijó sus rojizos ojos en los de ella y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

— Si me quedase, solo estaría dándole la razón a todos los hombres del norte — dijo, para atreverse a abrazarla después. — Estaría demostrándoles que me escondo detrás de los esclavos y que no soy capaz de cuidar de ti.

—Sé cuidar de mi misma — contestó Jade levantando la mirada y se separó de él, casi desafínate en el gesto.

—No se trata de que no sepas hacerlo, pequeña — sonrió el rubio pasando su mano por la mejilla de la muchacha, mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Amaba aquella parte tan fiera de Jade casi tanto como la casta y dulce, odiaba que Karkat fuera a quedarse lo que él consideraba ya suyo. — Se trata de que no quiero que tengas que hacerlo.

La chica sonrió confusa, a pesar de todo ella le amaba a él. Entrecerró los ojos abanicando con sus largas pestañas sus ojos, si no había forma de hacer que Dave se quedara, ella quería reclamar al menos un beso con el que recordarle.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor. Lo correcto era no robar aquel beso de despedida que debería permitirle tener a Karkat… Aunque en parte, si alguien los pillaba, si el Vantas la repudiaba por aquello, podría casarse con ella.  La moralidad se tornaba un concepto tan relativo cuando se trataba de dominar sus pasiones, en especial cuando se trataba de la pequeña de los Egbert.

La atrajo contra su cuerpo, escuchó el crujir del vestido y notó como los brazos de Jade se apoyaron contra su pecho, arrugando ligeramente su camisa. Sus labios eran mullidos y suaves, su cuerpo escuálido por aquel ridículo corsé parecía tan frágil como si fuera a romperse y su piel era sutil y delicada.

— ¿Puedes prometerme que volverás al menos?— preguntó la morena al separarse de aquel beso.

Él había contestado que sí, que por supuesto que volvería. Una pequeña mentira ahora que se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte, pero también lo había sido antes. No era que no hubiera tenido la intención de volver a Derse, la plantación de los Strider, pero no estaba seguro de querer volver a verla. No, si terminaba casándose con Vantas.

 

 


	8. Kurloz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felices fiestas lectoressss! y na más xD

— ¡Apunten armas! — sonó a voz de grito la primera orden del comandante general yankee, Calibor —. ¡Disparen!

Entre la hilera de soldados que alzaban sus bayonetas, perfectamente uniformados en aquel tono azul oscuro y sus fajines amarillos, se encontraba Kurloz Makara.

Alzaba su bayoneta, recta y perpendicular a su cuerpo, apuntado contra la pared donde en pie los desertores aguardaban a su muerte.  Eran los cobardes que no quería luchar, en una hilera dispuesta y con la mirada fija en aquellas armas que serían su destino.

El Makara tragó saliva sonoramente y manteniendo el pulso para no fallar el tiro. No le importaba matar y menos en el campo de batalla, donde todo era luchar o morir, pero delante de todos aquellos insurrectos sostener el arma le olía a asesinato.

Su mayor problema quizá no era aquel olor, si no que frente a él se hallaba Mituna. Habían sido hermanos de infancia, corriendo juntos por las callejuelas de Boston, compartiendo sus sueños de adolescencia y sus borracheras. Ahora Kurloz era el verdugo, la parca de traje negro que arrastraba a su mejor amigo al otro lado solo porque había decidido no luchar. Los motivos de Mituna eran los mismos que los de cualquier otro  hombre como los que había contra aquella pared, haber visto con los propios ojos el horror de la sangre y de la desesperación de la batalla y no querer ser partícipes.

Habían visto como un confederado arrastraba el cuerpo inerte de otro, probablemente hermanos por cómo se aferraba al chico. La culpabilidad de Mituna al haber sido el brazo ejecutor del disparo que había llevado a la desesperación de aquel otro hombre, igual a él en su defecto aunque del bando contrario le había roto.

Una imagen nítida de Latula se cruzó en los pensamientos de Kurloz. Con su polisón, su postura firme por el corsé y su sonrisa brillante, sus ojos turquesa brillaban como el día que la habían conocido. ¿Podría perdonarse a si mismo por robarle la vida al marido de aquella mujer? Un escalofrió recorrió la espada de militar, la respuesta era matar a Mituna o ser ejecutado también él.

La insubordinación se pagaba con la vida, era traición después de todo. El Makara no podía permitirse el lujo de morir con una esposa embarazada y dos hijos en casa. La supervivencia era un reclamo necesario, por Meulin y por los críos.

Dejó escapar el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba el gatillo.  Antes de que volviera a abrirlos, la mirada asustada de Mituna había desaparecido. El miedo a abandonar el mundo se había disipado con el rojo carmesí que manchaba la pechera de los insurrectos.

Pero Mituna no era un cobarde, pensó Kurloz. Solo era un hombre como todos los demás, con una esposa que no quería perder. 


	9. Rose

El sol brillaba con fuerza en aquel agosto, mientras Rose recogía el algodón. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, y agitó el brazo para limpiársela. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo bajo los rayos del sol, por lo que se sentía ligeramente mareada y notaba su piel enrojecida y arder.  Pero a pesar de todo tenía la endereza de mantenerse en pie y continuar trabajando como nunca lo había hecho.

A pocos metros de la rubia se encontraba Kanaya, que la miraba maravillada por el empeño y esfuerzo que ponía. Era y siempre sería su señora, no importaba cuantas guerras se librasen para romper las cadenas de los negros a los señores de las plantaciones, ella siempre desearía estar a su lado. Era por su actitud señorial, refinada y hermosa hasta recogiendo algodón como un negro más, era porque no se había quejado ni una sola vez desde que la guerra había empezado y había tenido que trabajar muy duro por la confederación. No podía negar que las relaciones íntimas que compartían también tenían que ver, pero aquello era un secreto que nadie debía ni siquiera imaginar.  Le gustaba pensar que su señorita Rose nunca se casaría, que estaría con ella para siempre, no tenía ninguna seguridad de que así fuera. Pero si se marchara y la dejase sola siempre le quedaría el recuerdo de sus cálidos brazos rodeándola.

Rose se sentía fatigada, tenía verdaderas ganas de para de recoger algodón y sentarse al linde de la plantación con Jade y Vriska. Las dos damas estaban sentadas a la sombra de un alto roble que enmarcaba el camino que separaba la plantación de los Egbert de la de los Strider. La chica de ojos violetas cerró sus dedos alrededor del capullo de la flor del algodón, pinchándose con las gruesas espinas de estos. Un gritito escapó de sus labios, haciendo que sus dos esclavas negras se acercasen corriendo a ella. Aradia le tomó la mano y miró atenta la herida, pero la sangre se amontonaba sin dejarle ver si la espina seguía clavada. Kanya se metió el dedo en la boca y succionó la sangre para dejarle ver el dedo a Aradia de nuevo. La india de ojos rojos, que provenía de un linaje de curanderos sioux apretó con sus uñas sobre la carne de su señora y extrajo la espina.

—Debería descansar, no está acostumbrada a trabajar —puntualizó Aradia.

—Tan solo descansaré si vosotras dos descansáis conmigo — dijo tomando la mano de Kanaya, situada aún a su lado.

Las tres mujeres caminaron hasta el roble, sentándose únicamente Rose junto a Jade y Vriska. A pesar de que ahora Aradia y Kanaya no eran legalmente esclavas, seguían regiamente el protocolo.

—Trabajas muy duro, Rose, no sé cómo aguantas — suspiró Jade al ver el canasto que colgaba de la cintura de la rubia prácticamente lleno, pues el suyo se hallaba prácticamente vacío.

—Y qué remedio le queda — bufó Vriska, que empezaba a estar un poco harta de pasar tanto tiempo con la hermana de John. Ella ya había pasado hambre y ya había tenido que trabajar antes de la guerra, su estatus de señorita se lo había dado John.

Sentadas desde aquella sombra, vieron acercase un carro casi hecho trizas. Sobre este una Feferi encinta y con lágrimas en los ojos, fustigaba con energía al pobre caballo, de aspecto enfermizo y debilucho que daba pasos cortos.

Rose rodó los ojos al verla llegar, le tenía un sincero aprecio pero no podía sufrir aquel estado de lagrima viva que había adoptado desde que su esposo, Eridan, había partido a la guerra. Vriska sonrió al verla hacerlo, compartía aquel hastío con la rubia por la actitud pusilánime de Feferi.

—Os traigo las listas de desaparecidos y muertos — dijo la morena desde el carro poniendo un puchero cuando la palabra “muertos” había salido de su boca.  Tendió los papeles a Aradia, que antes de alargárselos a su señora no pudo evitar mirarlos. Había visto impreso mil veces el nombre de Dave, por lo que a pesar de no saber leer, enseguida advirtió el nombre del que consideraba su amo.

—Está el nombre del señorito Dave — dijo Aradia, para notar como Jade le arrancaba los papeles de las manos.

—Está preso — dijo la pequeña de la familia Egbert, que leyó el nombre del Strider tres veces.  Sentía que aquello era un castigo divino por haberse aliviado al conocer la noticia de que Karkat había desaparecido.

Kanaya apretó los labios, sabía que aquello no iba a sentarle bien a su señora. Se odió por no poder tomarla de la mano en aquel instante y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.  Debía seguir correctamente el protocolo, no porque a Rose le importara, sino porque era lo correcto.

—No pasa nada, seguramente estará bien — dijo Rose no sin cierta congoja. Pero eran hermanos gemelos, si hubiera muerto ella lo sabría. Por su mente pasó Dirk, era posible que si le escribía él pudiera hacer algo por el hermano que tenían en común. Había reservado la poca tinta que le quedaba para cosas importantes como aquella.

Jade dejó caer los papeles sobre su regazo. Se sentía enfadada con Rose por aquella tranquilidad aparente. No sabía cómo gestionar aquella ira y seguir siendo una señorita decente, por lo que giró la mirada mientras apretaba las uñas contra la palma de sus manos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

Vriska recogió los papeles, más que por saber de John por pura curiosidad, después de todo seguía en paradero desconocido. Resiguió con los dedos todos los nombres conocidos, alegrándose de alguna que otra baja, hasta que leyó el nombre de Eridan. Levantó la mirada y fijó los ojos en Feferi.

—Lo siento mucho, Fef — dijo la Serket con una compasión que hasta ella misma desconocía tener.— ¿Sabes que vas a hacer ya?

— Creo que…— Empezó a sollozar de nuevo la embarazada.— Creo que voy a... a... ir a buscar su cadáver al norte…

— No puedes ir en tu estado tantas millas, matarás al bebé — dijo Aradia casi sin pensar, aquella mujer despertaba su compasión. Jade miró extrañada a aquella esclava,  estaba totalmente desacostumbrada a las libertades que los Strider dejaban a los negros.

—Ya lo sé…— mustió Feferi, la cual no sabía si aquello era lo mejor. Después de todo ya no le quedaba ni un solo caballo de todos los que había tenido y que criaban antes de la guerra. No tenía ni un céntimo para criar al niño, además la mitad de su hacienda había sido quemada. No le quedaba nada.

— Además que una mujer sola por los caminos… — Puntualizó Vriska fríamente. Rose se llevó las manos a la cara. No le gustaba pensar aquello, pero era cierto que los hombres podían llegar a comportarse como animales cuando veían a una mujer sola. —Acabarías muerta en una zanja.

Jade le dio un codazo.

— Feferi, me sentiría francamente honrada de que a partir de ahora vivieras con nosotras — dijo Rose levantándose del suelo. Tendió la mano hacía la que había sido su vecina, no podía dejarla irse  —. Escribiré a mi hermano para que den una sepultura decente a Eridan.

No era que Rose realmente pretendiera pedirle a su hermano que buscara el cadáver de un tipo que seguramente le había apedreado en el pasado y casi expulsado de sus propias tierras, pero no iba a decirlo delante de Feferi. Estaba más que claro a los ojos de la rubia, la mujer estaba más desesperada por estar completamente sola que no porque realmente amase a su marido y desease darle sepultura.

Feferi la miró con cierta gratitud, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. No estaba segura de querer que Dirk Strider hiciera nada por ella, pues contaban cosas horripilantes de aquel hombre, pero Rose era buena.

— Aradia, acompaña a la señorita a recoger sus cosas — ordenó Rose. — Kanaya y yo volveremos al trabajo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Este fanfic no iba a terminar así, de hecho le quedaban unos 4 o 5 capítulos más, pero no me veo capaz de continuarlos. El motivo es que una lectora, la que me pidió que introdujera el GamKar en esta historia a pesar de ser mi NOTP, ha muerto. No éramos mejores amigos ni nada, pero cada vez que hablábamos me decía que esperaba el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y simplemente no puedo continuarla como tenía planeado. Siento que Valentina no vaya a leer este capítulo, como tampoco leyó el anterior. En realidad si existe algo cuando te mueres y te acuerdas de mí, peque, quiero que sepas que esta historia es para ti a pesar de que no ha sido exactamente como debía ser.

Jake entró en la biblioteca seguido de su hermano pequeño John. Él no quería tener aquella conversación, por lo menos no en aquel momento mucho menos en aquella habitación. Cuando su padre le había desheredado había sido precisamente en aquella biblioteca, con los mismos volúmenes de libros en las mismas estanterías, mirándole y judgándole por quién era.

El motivo por el que había perdido su casa, su plantación y su futuro debería haber sido la guerra, pero había sido sin duda dejarse llevar por los placeres. Pero no merecía la pena pensarlo, él era médico y uno de los mejores, no necesitaba ninguna herencia para ganarse la vida.

El chico de ojos azules se sentó en uno de los lados de la mesa del escritorio y miró fijamente a su hermano mayor. Sabía que no quería oír lo que iba a decirle pero aún así tenía que intentarlo.

—Por favor, siéntate, no hagas esto más difícil — dijo John. Se sentía fatigado, después de todo él y Karkat habían sido capturados por los norteños y cuando la guerra había acabado había vuelto teniendo que luchar por mantener las pocas pertenecías que le quedaban.

El moreno dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, sentándose en la silla d e en frente de su hermano, esperando que le diera ordenes del mismo modo que había hecho su padre. Miró indiferente la sala, la guerra se había llevado las alfombras, los decorados valiosos y las pinturas caras, dejando las paredes y los suelos desnudos del esplendor de otras épocas.

—Se que no quieres, pero te lo pido como favor— dijo John tragando saliva y apretándose las uñas contra la palma de las manos, tratando de evitar enfadarse con Jake si no aceptaba.— Jane, esa rica heredera del norte que ha venido con los Strider, está interesada en ti y si te casaras con ella...

Jake apretó los labios repitiéndose en la cabeza la frase de John, Jane esa rica heredera del norte que había venido con Dirk, Dave y Roxy Strider además de con un negro bobalicón para recordarle quién era y quién no quería ser. Era Dirk Strider el responsable de que aquella casa, aquellas tierras, todo fuera de John y no suyo.

—Llegas de la guerra, le dices a nuestra hermana que si no quiere casarse con Karkat está bien a pesar de ser un matrimonio acordado de años y ahora yo debería casarme con una señorita que ni me va ni me viene — dijo el hermano mayor con seriedad.— ¿Por que Jade tiene más qué decir que yo en esta casa?

—No te equivoques, ese matrimonio era algo que hizo papá no yo — argumentó John pensado en que no quería ver a su hermana siendo infeliz con un hombre que nunca la querría. Había demostrado de sobras ser de ese tipo de hombres extraños que no encuentran placer alguno en las mujeres y no quería aquello para su hermana a pesar de que al final ella hubiera accedido a casarse con él.— Yo solo quiero que podamos quedarnos con las cosas que él nos legó, que tú también puedas tener un trozo de estas tierras.

—A costa ¿de qué? De ser infeliz — la mirada de Jake se perdió en los papeles desparramados por la mesa. Todos eran facturas y hojas de pago. Sabía que los impuestos habían crecido considerablemente y pagar a los trabajadores de la plantación lo hacía todo más complicado que antes de la guerra. Pero él quería a Dirk. Siempre había sido así y lo seguía siendo, a pesar de que se pavonease por ahí con esa rubia adinerada, que seguro que le caería bien si la conociese, pero no quería hacerlo.

—Seguro que es encantadora, Jake— dijo con desgana el hermano menor dejando escapar un suspiro. Tampoco quería ver cómo su hermano se marchitaba en la infelicidad, pero necesitaban dinero y rápido.— Y no me repitas que yo me casé con Vriska en cuanto llegué, ya sé que es egoísta por mi parte...

—Puedo trabajar más horas — contestó Jake sintiéndose un iluso instantes después de contestar aquellas palabras. Ningún carpetbagger asistía a la consulta de un médico sureño, casi nadie de hecho, solo los mismos sureños ahora pobres y que suplicaban por pagar a plazos o nunca.

John levantó la mirada y sonrió estúpidamente, quería que él se quedara con aquella casa. A él no le importaba vivir más modestamente en la humilde casa que había construido hectáreas más allá.

Con la cabeza baja Jake, quizá no tenía más alternativas que aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Piénsalo, no puedes casarte con ninguna sureña, ya que todos nos odian dado el origen yanquee de mi esposa— empezó a argumentar el hermano menor.— Jade ya está casada y no puede ayudarnos con eso, más bien tenemos la obligación como hermanos de salvar la mala economía de un esposo mal escogido por papá, solo quedas tú.

El moreno se mordió el labio y miró a su hermano menor. Estaba claro que John tenía razón pero si podía evitarlo...

—Mira John, yo tenía la franca esperanza de no tener que casarme nunca con una mujer.

John empezó a reírse por cómo había construido aquella frase.

—Lo dices como si pudieras casarte con un hombre — dijo John fijando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Jake.

—Bueno, es que si no fuera algo tan espantoso, ilegal y malo quizá...— murmuró el hermano mayor desviando la mirada, fijándose en las lineas de madera del suelo y tratando de no sentirse tan avergonzado como realmente estaba.—Por eso padre decidió que yo no podía quedarme con todo, estoy enfermo, John.

El hermano menor abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, notando cómo las palabras se ahogaban en su cuello sin llegar a salir nunca. ¿Tantos años de misterio por algo que al parecer era tan común? La risa empezó a escaparsele de los labios al chico, pensado en cuán irónico era que Jade hubiera acabado casada con Karkat por la elección de su padre.

—No quiero que te cases con ella para darle hijos y la ames, aunque suene ruin decirlo así...— dijo John al terminar de reírse.— Sigo pensando que necesitamos dinero, y tú te mereces parte de lo que padre me legó, pero debemos conservarlo para poder compartirlo.

—¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?—Jake apretó los labios. ¿No se había reído de él? ¿Le daba igual? Podía notar aquel leve escozor de ojos que siempre le apremiaba cuando quería llorar, su hermano no era como su padre. — Te digo que estoy enfermo.

—Bueno y si tuvieras viruela te querría igual ¿no?— se encogió de hombros John, para después cogerle de la mano.— Además tú eres el médico aquí, si crees que puedes vivir una vida normal con eso, a mi no me importa.

—Puedo — dijo abrazando a su hermano. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz gracias a su hermano,le debía el compromiso con aquella mujer, aunque solo fuera por dinero. Soltó a John y volvió a sentarse.— Me casaré con esa Jane Crocker.

John palpó su pecho y sacó un anillo de su bolsillo izquierdo. Era de oro, pero parecía bastante humilde.

—Toma, no es el anillo de mamá pero me temo que la guerra se ha quedado todas esas cosas— dijo John entregándole aquella joya, que en realidad Vriska había robado durante la guerra en una ofrenda de metal para comprar armas.

Jake tomó el anillo entre los dedos y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—De todos modos el anillo de mamá debería tenerlo tu esposa— dijo el hermano mayor,a pesar de que Vriska le parecía una cazafortunas y una aprovechada.

El menor de los hermanos se quedó quieto en el lugar en el que estaba, mientras que Jake se dispuso a pedirle matrimonio a aquella mujer de ojos azules que al parecer se moría por oír las palabras “cásate conmigo” de su boca.

Salió de la biblioteca sintiendo que un peso que había estado oprimiéndole durante años había caído al fin, dejando su espalda ligera y algún que otro motivo para sonreír. Olió su camisa, que no estaba mal, pero si debía acicalarse un poco antes de pedirle a aquella chica que se comprometiera con él, y el único espejo que quedaba estaba en la habitación de Jade.

Paseó despacio por el pasillo, pensativo. John se parecía a su padre físicamente, pero tenía el carácter afable que había tenido madre. De haber sido ella quién le hubiera encontrado con Dirk Strider antes de que este se marchara al norte, madre no hubiera causado tanto revuelo.

Jake se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jade, golpeándola levemente antes de entrar por si estaba ella, pero nadie contestó. El chico abrió la puerta con rumbo fijo al espejo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama de Jade, en la que ella no yacía. La imagen que se grabó en su retina desveló a Jake el motivo por el que John había decidido dejar elegir a Jade si casarse o no con Karkat.

Allí estaba su cuñado, mudo y ocultándose tras las sabanas mientras aquel hombre negro que había venido con los Strider se levantaba colocándose los calzones.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Jake cerrando la puerta y apoyándose sobre esta y sujetando el pomo de la puerta. Notaba sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y en cierto modo esperaba que su cuñado sintiera el doble que él por lo que acaba de suceder. Karkat le parecía un mal agradecido acostándose con aquel Gamzee en la cama de su Jade. Humillando el honor de su bonita hermana, en la casa de los que le daban de comer. Dejó escapar un suspiro, tampoco era quién para juzgarle si después de todo él besaría a Jane pensando en Dirk, y ojalá Dirk besara a aquella Roxy pensando en él.

 


End file.
